Unfortunate Circumstances
by applebite34
Summary: Light... is not having a very good day.


A/N: Whoo! First story! Although technically not my _first_ story seeing as I've been floating around here for quite a while under a different username. That's where I put my scary stuff. Also, I haven't updated over there in an eternity. If anyone manages to guess my secret identity, that person will win a prize fic-drabble thing. :D I deal in several fandoms and I'll have those posted on my profile here in a short bit.

ANYWHO, the story. Yeah, Light gets beat up in this, but I haven't come across anyone yet who's opposed to this *shrugs*. Whether you love him or you hate him, people just seem to enjoy piling the whumpage on. Myself included of course. Wait, what was I doing?

Oh, right. 'Ahem'

Aaaand... GO!

* * *

**Encounter**

Light Yagami was feeling particularly smug as he strutted down the dark and quiet street, designer jacket hanging just so about his shoulders, brown hair swept neatly across his brow despite the spitting beginnings of an evening drizzle that fell from the clouded sky. He was making his way from the task force Headquarters building to the nearest underground station after a long day of researching, compiling and organizing data, assessing and reassessing said data, and - in general - maintaining the appearance of the honest hard-working son of the former Chief of the NPA.

Life at Headquarters had become a lot more peaceful in recent days, ever since the night Higuchi was cornered (and subsequently murdered) and he had been officially cleared by the piece of evidence that would otherwise have damned him. There were no more accusations thrown his way, even from the great detective L himself, despite the fact that the man still obviously didn't trust him. This, of course, worked absolutely in Light's favor: L would eventually arrange for the 13-Day-Rule to be tested, to disprove Light's supposed innocence, and unwittingly bringing about his own murder at the hand of the lovesick shinigami, Rem.

The stage was set and soon this game of cat-and-mouse that he and L had both played so skillfully, for so long, would be brought to a close. The only person left standing in his way was about to die and Light could practically taste the upcoming victory on his tongue.

If he had been any other person at that very moment, the few people he had passed on the sidewalk would likely have heard him whistling as he strolled by (or else indulging in a fit of maniacal laughter). But Light Yagami was not just anyone else; he was a god - and gods have more control over their emotions than the average, everyday human being, and so he only allowed for a small contented smile to grace his flawless lips, only the slightest spring to come into his step. He had never before been so thoroughly entertained. This, the anticipation in and of itself, was absolutely thrilling, sending waves of excitement zinging through his veins and into his heart. Light didn't want it to ever end.

Years later, Light would never, either openly or inwardly, acknowledge the fact that it was his own preoccupation with his plans for the future that blinded him to the very current predicament that was developing much closer to home. It was only when another very large and smelly body collided with his own that he realized that anything was amiss. As it was, Light had no time for any sort of reaction other than a pained yelp and the instinctive lifting of his hands to brace himself for the inevitable fall.

When he landed, palms scraped raw on the texture of the cement, he remained where he was for a moment, sprawled on the dirty alley floor he had been pushed into and stunned by the unexpected blow, before pushing himself into a more dignified sitting position and turning to glare at his attacker. Three of the most typical sort of thugs stood before him, chuckling unpleasantly at his expense.

Light gave an inaudible sigh, feeling the first bubbling of irritation.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he snarled, the dusty mask of anger and confusion coming forth. The big one that had bulldozed into him earlier took a threatening few steps into the alley, apparently so that he could savor the act of looking down upon his victim. Light promptly - but not too quickly - got to his feet and brushed himself off, looking for all the world as if this were an everyday inconvenience that he only tolerated. What did these people think they were doing anyway, attacking _anybody_ during these times - let alone the new God? Had they still not realized that things had changed, that Kira could and would strike them down for this? Light frowned at the thought. Perhaps these criminals would need reminding.

His thoughts were interrupted as the man nearest him puffed out his chest and smirked down his nose at Light, who was still a head shorter than him. "You know the drill, pretty boy! Hand over all the cash you've got on yeh, and _maybe _we'll go easy on you." He obviously thought himself to be very frightening. Light put on an expression that reflected a small amount of the fear that this man wanted to see and grimaced. People, especially the ones like this scum, were far too easy to please and manipulate.

He then covered it up with a mimicry of reluctant bravery and replied, "With the number of criminals Kira has already killed, you seriously think you can get away with this? Let me through now and I'll forget this ever happened."

One of the smaller ones from the mouth of the alley piped in, "Not likely, kid. Everyone knows that Kira needs a name and a face by now. We're perfectly safe! So just do like we tell you and nobody has to get hurt."

There were hearty guffaws all around that clearly told him that they very much intended for someone to get hurt, regardless of his behavior. Light frowned and lifted his hands in a placating gesture.

"I don't have any money -"

"What, you think we're idiots?" interrupted the second man. "Fancy pants boy like you and not a thing on yeh? Tch!"

They were closing in on him, and Light was getting angry. Who did these people think they were!

The large one took another few steps into the alley and, confident in his own power, roughly shoved Light backwards, a taunting smirk on his mouth. Light clenched his jaw and didn't say anything.

"Come on, pretty boy!"

Light straightened once again and shook his head, a furious sneer curling his mouth. "I already told you, I don't -"

_Crack!_

The world suddenly dissolved into a blur as Light's head was knocked into the alley wall by a heavy fist, starbursts of white and black flickering and obscuring his vision. His hands raised instinctively to push himself off and away from the wall, but he was stopped by a terribly recognizable feeling. The blade of a knife positioned, point poised right next to his spine. Light's indignant fury battled with his common sense and fear and, for a short time, he stood completely still.

A couple of seconds passed and he felt a warm body settle directly behind him, moist breath against his ear. "Now, what were you saying?"

Light fought to keep down a shudder of revulsion and snarled, "How many times do I have to tell you, I don't have anything!" He tried to maneuver around the man and away from the knife but, before he could take more than a single step, his entire body was forced flush against the wall, his cheek rubbing harshly against the brick.

"That so?"

A hand, larger than his own, reached up and plucked at the silver watch on his wrist, nimbly undoing the latch and pulling it away. The man met no resistance.

"Nice lookin' watch. I might just have to keep this one for myself."

Light was absolutely seething. But what could he do? Against three men, two of whom were a great deal larger than him, unarmed and alone. He was Kira and there was absolutely _nothing he could do_. Should he just let them get on with it? Yell and hope someone nearby would hear? It was a disturbing feeling to be so completely trapped.

"Now, let's see what else you've got…"

He felt them plucking at his clothes, yanking his jacket open and nearly off so that they could check the insides, digging around in his pants pockets. One of them got a hold of his wallet and tugged it away, laughing all the while.

"Eh? Hey, Yu- I mean, boss, check this out!"

Light tried to turn to see what was going on, but a sharp prod from the knife and a hand at his neck forced him back against the wall. It didn't matter though, what he heard next explained it all too clearly.

"Yagami? Like the police chief?" The tint of anger was easily discernable in the rough voice.

"Wasn't that the guy who put your brother away coupla' months ago?"

"Could just be a coincidence, no need to get carried away over some nobody…"

"Quiet!"

There was a pause as everyone in the alley seemed to hold their breath, then Light felt one of them approach him, presumably the leader.

"Give me the knife, Bon."

Light felt the rumbling voice of the one behind him reverberating against his back. "Hey, I thought we said no names!"

"Just give it to me!" The last was hissed in a dangerous voice and Light felt his captor falter and slip away, along with the weapon. He turned to face this new threat, only to find the same knife come uncomfortably close to his face. One hand raised automatically to try and bat it away, but was quickly restrained and held near his head against the wall.

"So, kid, tell me… does the name _Yagami Soichirou_-" The name was spat at him as if it was the foulest thing on Earth "- ring any bells?"

The blade was right beneath his left eye, brushing against his cheek bone. Just as Light opened his mouth to answer, it pressed in a little, and his voice shook involuntarily. "N-no." _Damn, _it sounded like a question to his own ears.

"No? You sure about that?" the man growled. When Light made no further move to respond, he suddenly shouted back to his cohorts without turning away, "Give me his phone. You got that, didn't ya?"

There was some fumbling beyond Light's vision, behind the large body that stood in front of him.

"Right here, got it right here."

Knife still held threateningly to Light's face, he let go of Light's arm to take the proffered phone and began scrolling through the contacts, the soft glow lighting up his features and casting twisted shadows across his face. After a few seconds he stopped and stared at the screen, a strange glint coming into his eyes.

"You don't know him, eh, never heard of him? You sure he's not your _daddy?_"

Light didn't say anything, just stood there frozen. He had a vague idea of what this guy would want with the police chief's son, and none of what he was picturing was any good._ Think, think…_

"Maybe I should just kill you now, slit your throat and leave you here for him to find…"

His blood went ice cold, suddenly pounding in his ears; his face paled, mouth hanging open but no words coming out. The man leaned in close "…or maybe I could do a lot worse…"

To Light's frantic mind, the blow came out of nowhere and suddenly there was a fist lodged in his gut, twisting against his insides. Light coughed out a pained grunt and doubled over against the larger man's chest, winded. There was a flash and a sharp crack against his skull, and then the world dissolved in bloody darkness.

When he finally awoke, Light was careful not to stir. He was laying on a hard surface with his hands bound behind his back and some cloth pulled through his teeth, another covering his eyes, and it didn't take long for him to remember what had happened to bring him here. The longer whoever had him thought he was out, the better.

As he waited for the throbbing in his head to go down, a rough voice was speaking.

"...don't know what you were thinking, Yujiro. We're not even sure he's actually a relation - "

"I found the man's name in his contacts list under 'Father'. Pretty damn sure it's his kid."

"Well, what're we gonna do? Kill him?"

"Nah, I have something better in mind... I'm getting tired of waiting - go kick him or something."

Heavy footsteps approached quickly and Light fought the urge to tense for the expected blow. A booted foot struck him hard in the side, causing Light to yelp and recoil automatically in pain.

"Rise and shine, princess." It was the leader, Yujiro that was speaking to him. Light opened his eyes and glared but didn't bother to dignify the greeting with a response.

"I'm sure you've realized by now that me and my buddies here, well, we're not too pleased with you." He gestured vaguely to Light's position, tied up on the floor. "I've especially got a bone to pick with your dear old man - and I've decided I'm gonna take it out on you."

... _Damn._

* * *

A/N: Ah, Light-kun. So completely screwed - and it's only the first chapter!

Please comment below. I really do love receiving feedback from you guys. Seriously, can't get enough...in fact...

Yeah, I'm doing this. 5 reviews and I'll post the next chapter. I'll even try really, reaalllly hard to get it out within 24 hours. I just have to know if it'll be worth it.

D: Sorry.


End file.
